Kabuto (Pokémon)
|} Kabuto (Japanese: カブト Kabuto) is a dual-type Fossil introduced in Generation I. It is resurrected from a Dome Fossil and evolves into starting at level 40. Biology Kabuto is a small Pokémon with a large brown shell covering its body. There are two small eyes facing upwards on the outside of its shell, which it uses for sight when it hides on the ocean floor. The structure of its body is almost entirely unknown, except its four short, yellow legs and luminescent red eyes found on its underside. Isolated populations of Kabuto have been found to be unchanged for 300 million years. However, most living Kabuto are resurrected from Dome Fossils. In its original time, it was prominently found on , likely aided by its fast and powerful swimming ability. As seen in the anime, Kabuto prefer seclusion and can be very territorial. It protects itself with its stiff shell. In the anime Major appearances Two Kabuto debuted in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. They were some of the Fossil Pokémon that attacked and until they were scared off by an . Multiple Karubo appeared in Shell Shock!. In the episode, Umberto was saying that an island full of Kabuto Fossils would sink once the moon cast a red glow. His warnings turned out to be correct, because the Fossils came to life and the island collapsed, since the Fossils kept the island together. A Kabuto appeared in Dealing With Defensive Types! in the Canalave Gym. It caught Team Rocket trying to steal food from the Gym kitchen whilst Ash was having his Gym battle with Byron, and attacked them with , sending them blasting off. Minor appearances A Kabuto appeared in a fantasy in A Ruin with a View. A Kabuto appeared in a fantasy in Where's Armaldo?. A Kabuto appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Mirage Kabuto appeared in a flashback in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. A Kabuto appeared in Wild in the Streets!, where it was seen along with several other Pokémon within the habitat created for the revived Fossil Pokémon. A Kabuto Fossil was seen in A Night in the Nacrene City Museum! as an exhibit in the Nacrene City Museum. A Kabuto Fossil was seen in Coming Back into the Cold!. Two Kabuto appeared in The Tiny Caretaker!. Pokédex entries and , Kabuto and . It is believed these Pokémon became extinct tens of thousands of years ago. The details of their behavior is shrouded in mystery. Though some have speculated that they may still exist, none of these Pokémon have ever been seen alive.}} |} |} . Though this Pokémon is now believed to be extinct, it had a hard shell that protected its body and is believed to have been a powerful swimmer.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Brock rescued the employees of the Pewter City Museum and got a Kabuto as thanks in Striking Golduck. It eventually evolved into a Kabutops prior to the . In the TCG In the TFG One Kabuto figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Cinnabar Island}} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 31, Endless Level 55, Forever Level 15, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode A)}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Oblivia Ruins, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Misty Edgewater}} |area=Entranceway: A Fateful Showdown!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 332}} |area=Dark Land: Murky Cavern (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Rock Throw Kabuto|English|United States|5|February 21 to 27, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Rock Throw Kabuto}} |Pokémon Adventure Camp Kabuto|Japanese|Japan|15|July 21, 2012 to September 30, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Kabuto}} |} In-game events |Gym Leader Castle Kabuto|Japanese|hide|20|April 30, 1999 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Kabuto_2}} |Gym Leader Castle Kabuto|English|hide|20|February 29, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Kabuto}} |Gym Leader Castle Kabuto|French|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Kabuto}} |Gym Leader Castle Kabuto|German|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Kabuto}} |Gym Leader Castle Kabuto|Italian|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Kabuto}} |Gym Leader Castle Kabuto|Spanish|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Kabuto}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20}} |Bubble Beam|Water|Special|65|100|20||'}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=141 |name2=Kabutops |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Kabuto was originally known as "Att", which is derived from the word " ". * Kabuto and its share their name with . They are all known as the Shellfish Pokémon. Origin Kabuto's design consists of a mix of and the still-living (but considered a living fossil) . Name origin Kabuto is derived from 兜蟹 ''kabutogani ( ). 兜 is also the Japanese word for helmet, specifically the traditional helmets wear. In other languages }} |fr=Kabuto|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Kabuto|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Kabuto|demeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Kabuto|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=투구 Toogu|komeaning=A shortening of }}. Note that 투구 tugu means "helmet." |zh_yue=萬年蟲 Maahnnìhnchùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Ten-thousand year bug" |zh_cmn=化石盔 Huàshíkuī|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Fossil helmet" |hi=काबूतो Kabuto|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Кабуто Kabuto|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon de:Kabuto es:Kabuto fr:Kabuto it:Kabuto ja:カブト zh:化石盔